Clover
by Mendori-chan
Summary: People say that if you find a clover with four leaves, luck will surely be on your side. But what if a tragedy happens..? Will luck still stick with you through thick and thin? read on to see an unspoken love blossom from friendship. HoroTamao [COMPLETE]
1. Clover

A/N: I don't expect much from this fic because I'm no good in making fluffy ones. I'm more comfortable in making angsty fics. But this one is a combination (I think). I know I should be working on my CCS fics right now, but I just had to make this before the idea gets away! ^_^ Oh yea, I spell Pilica 'Pirika' because I'm used to it already.

Another Horo/Tamao here. Who could get bored with them? They just look so kawaii together! @_@ Thanks for the reviews BTW. ^^

Disclaimer: I own Horo horo. *smiles, then runs off as fast as she can*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Clover**

**By: Mendori-chan**

"I can't find any!!!" exclaimed a very frustrated 5-year-old Tamao, who was crawling on the laomy soil with her clothes all smudged with dirt. 

Her blue-haired companion, who was as equally covered with filth, smiled at the young prophetess. He grinned openly, showing his joy and excitement to his friend. 

"You can't expect it to pop out of nowhere," he said, his eyes now focused on the weeds that grew vigorously all around the backyard.

Tamao scratched her head, obviously tired since they were searching for 3 straight hours already. 

"It's just hopeless, Horo-kun," she concluded, standing up and tapping her pink dress to dust away remaining dirt. "All of them have 3 leaves...we'll never find any with four!!"

Suddenly, a green toad jumped out from an opening Horo horo had pulled open. The girl yelped, startled from the gigantic animal that just 'popped out of nowhere'. 

"As I was saying," said her companion who then giggled, causing her cheeks to flush as pink as her hair.

"Very funny, Horo-kun," she said with sarcasm and embarrassment in her tone. That made her very cute to hold up her dignity at such a young age.

After that, the little Ainu kept searching. They were looking for a clover, a plant that had different sizes and colors (mainly green), with four leaves. But according to Horo horo, one who finds a clover with four leaves acquires a great amout of luck because it was difficult to find among the three-leafed ones. 

The girl sighed, looking at her friend in confusion. Why was he looking so hard just to find one single weed with four leaves out of a million three-leafed clovers out there? Maybe she just couldn't understand the ways of the Ainu, who were more in tune with nature than the people who lived in the city. 

Horo horo kept a keen eye on each and every bush of clovers, trying his best to spot just at least one out there. 

"I'm going home now." Tamao decided to leave, turning her back and taking a step away.

But before she could, the Ainu spoke, "You just have to be more patient. It's no fun to give up just like that," he said, still rummaging through the bushes and short grass.

The prophetess sighed. If she had only known better, she shouldn't have gone with Horo out the backyard when she was needed more in the household. But what the heck, she knelt down instead with an idea in mind.

"Ne, Horo-kun," she spoke.

"Hmm?" he asked, his eyes never leaving the ground.

"If you stop that for a while, I'll ask Kino-sama permission for you to eat some pie the seniors made," she replied, giving him a gentle smile. 

Now, Horo horo faced her with great interest upon hearing food as a topic. He was, of course, hungry after three straight hours. 

"Really Tamao? You would really do that for me?" he asked, his deep blue eyes sparkled with delight. 

As soon as his companion nodded meekly, he smiled. "Arigatou Tamao!!"

The pink-haired girl chuckled as they went in the house to fulfill her promise.

"But it doesn't mean I shouldn't go back searching." Horo said while walking with Tamao. He was being his smart-ass self again, when philosophy was all that mattered in the world.

"B-But..."

"You only said, 'For a while' ne?" he reminded her, making her pout.

"Okay...okay!" She sighed. "But I want to ask you, why is it so important to acquire luck?"

Horo horo gave her a smile. "That is for you to find out," he replied as his eyes ran upto the sky. "As for me, you'll never know when you need it." His eyes then met her gaze and gave her a hint of happiness.

She sighed once more. "I don't understand you at all."  

~~~~~8 years later~~~~~~

"It was just an accident!!" shouted 14-year-old Horo horo, noticing the intense glare Ren Tao gave to him after the former knocked off his tea. 

"Can't you do anything right at all?!!" asked the Chinese shaman furiously as he was tempted to take his spear and slash the Ainu's head off. The hot tea landed on his pants, barely missing his most 'vulnerable' part. 

"I said, 'It was just and accident!' And you were in the way, too," replied Horo horo just as angrily.

The pink-haired Tamao watched nervously at the two shamans who were about to fight again. It frustrated her so much since Anna and Yoh were out while Pirika was off shopping, leaving the poor prophetess with Horo horo and Ren. 

"Horo-kun, Ren-kun!" Her eyes twitched nervously. "I-If you are going to continue this, I'm telling on Miss Anna."

Ren snorted, still facing the Ainu with his infamous glare. "I'll kill you sooner or later..." 

"Not if I kill you first!" shot back Horo horo, glaring back at the Tao. " And I will **NEVER EVER** acept you to take Pirika-chan away from me."

The Chinese shaman blushed audibly. "W-Who said I wanted her?!!"

"I don't care what you say! Don't you think I can't notice your reactions whenever my sister walks up to you???"

Ren blushed even hotter. "I_DO_NOT_WANT_YOUR_OBNOXIOUS_SISTER!!!"

Horo horo was laughing like crazy. "Oh yeah, right," he replied sarcastically. "Then how do you explain the sudden burst of red in your face?" Horo turned to Tamao. "Right?"

The girl nodded slightly as she turned to Ren. "Ren-kun, it isn't irrational to admit you like Pirika-chan," she spoke softly, calming the Tao down.

"Well it is for me," the Ainu interrupted, frowning.

"It wouldn't be so hard to admit anything if this idiot isn't around..." Ren muttered loud enough for Tamao to hear.

She smiled. "Horo-kun is just a little protective."

"Little, you say?" asked Ren. "More like OVERprotective."

"I heard that you arrogant bastard!" Horo barked. "And quit flirting with Tamao. You're not taking her away from me, too." 

Without thinking twice, he embraced the prophetess protectively, almost crushing her with his built muscles. 

Tamao blushed profusely. "Horo-kun!!"

Ren was about to explode. "I DON'T WANT ANYTHING FROM YOU!!!!"

"What the heck is going on here??" Pirika was standing by the door with some grocery bags at hand, looking obviously annoyed with all the yelling. She turned to Ren with a much more piercing glare. "Mind if you tell me?"

The Tao frowned. "Ask your brother..." he murmured, trying to cover a pink tinge on his cheeks, and at the same time, holding up his courage to face her.

"Onii-chan?" Pirika turned to Horo horo.

"A-Aroo!!" Tamao quickly shoved the Ainu away, freeing her from his grasp as her cheeks were flaming red. 

Horo horo became a chibi, showing off his innocent eyes. After all, he started it by knocking off Ren's tea. "Pirika-chan, I think it's not safe to discuss this with you..." 

The blue-haired girl blinked. "Why so, Onii-chan?"

"W-Well...uhhh..." He looked everywhere to find a reason, then spotted Ren behind his sister, waving his hands like a maniac as if gesturing him **NOT** to tell what had happened. "B...Because Ren would like to explain it...? Yeah, that's it!" 

Ren exhaled sharply. _'I totally forgot how stupid that idiot is!'_

As Pirika walked closer to the Chinese shaman,  Tamao dragged Horo horo out the room to give them some privacy.

"What's the big idea, Tamao? I was just about to see Ren blow it!" Horo complained at his friend.

"Be reasonable, Horo-kun." Her eyes softened. "They're in love."

But on the other hand, horror filled Horo's eyes. "Are you insane?! That will never never never never EVER happen--"

"Ssh...you're disrupting their conversation." Tamao had covered the Ainu's big mouth shut. "Face it, Horo-kun. You can never manipulate Pirika for the rest of your life just because you are her older brother when you should be supporting her instead of beating up Ren-kun with your unbelievable protectiveness." She finished matter-of-factly.

"Okay, I get your point Tamao." The blue-haired boy sighed. Just then, he had an idea in mind. 

He faced Tamao with a grin on his face. "Wanna find some clovers?"

The prophetess blinked. _Until now, he still has the attitude to look for that four-leaf clover? _A sigh occupied her reply. "Aren't you getting too old for this?...uh, I mean, haven't you given up on that already?"

The boy continued to smile, "Of course not!" and dragged the girl outside the garden.

Tamao found herself alone with Horo horo again at the backyard just like eight years ago. But no matter how many years had passed by, he never ceases to amaze her just by carelessly rummaging through the dirt with utter hardwork.

She smiled. _I just wish you'll find that clover soon..._

After the sun  has set, Tamao was taking care of Horo horo's cuts. He was left futile, just like any other day and place he tried to find that one perfect four-leafed plant. She used to aid him just like before everytime he had a wound because of his carelessness.

"Find any?" she managed to ask, sticking a band-aid on Horo horo's cut.

The Ainu still kept his smile, and this amazed Tamao greatly for he never got discouraged...at all. "Nope. But I swear I missed one!" he began. 

Tamao sat on the floor, looking up at her companion eagerly. "Tell me about it." 

"Well, you see, there was this rock by the tree. I happened to...well..."

"Trip?" interrupted Tamao.

Horo frowned. "That's not the right word I was looking for, but it'll do... *ehermn* So, I saw this group of clovers and I rummaged through all of them, and thanks to my trusty keen eyesight, I spotted one with..." he counted his fingers. "One...two...ah, FOUR leaves!"

Tamao raised her eyebrow. "I don't think four comes after two--"

"Whatever!!" he cut in. "But no thanks to ANOTHER rock, I lost my sight on the clover and it was gone before I knew it!! Can you believe that?!"

Tamao, on the other hand, was laughing. "H-Horo-kun, you look like you need a lot of rest. It isn't possible for you to find a four-leaf clover when you can't even remember that three ALWAYS comes after two."

The boy pouted. "But not if you count backwards."

"Y-yeah, whatever..."

"Besides, when you count even numbers numerically, two and four are beside each other."

The girl sighed in defeat. _Yep, he was a smartass._

But before she could reply, Horo horo stood up and decided to retreat to his bedroom. "I guess I'm skipping dinner tonight..."

Tamao looked utterly confused. _Horo horo, skipping dinner? That's insane! He would never... _"Are you sure?"

Without even looking back, he replied with a yes and left the room.

"Horo-kun...?"

**End of Chapter One**

________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: **What could possibly be bothering our dear Horo-kun? *_*

Newe,, I was supposed to make this a one-shot but it was getting too long. Please watch out for Chapter two. It'll be really fun (and hopefully, not so fluffy ^^). I was inspired to write this fic when I was in my grandmother's house, exploring her jungle-like garden. ^^;; I saw a four-leaf clover there and I still have it right now! Weehee... I'm not so sure if I am lucky right now, but it works for me. @_@ lol...

Hated it? Liked it? Any comments or so? Well, see that wittle button down there? @_@ Review if you please!! ;_;


	2. Spark up the rest of the pairs:

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you liked it, too. ^_^ This fic has a lot of pairings coming up but I decided to make Horo/Tamao the main pair. Hey, don't blame me, it's rare to find H/T in the net nowadays. And as someone requested, Yoh/Anna will be here in this chapter. Hehe...I'm vewy generous, ne? @_@ Lol...

Err, I think my humor is kinda corny so bear with it. *_*

This chapter is mostly about Yoh/Anna and Ren/Pirika. But more of Horo/Tamao on the beginning ang at the end. ^^;;; hmmm...maybe I'll be making Lyserg/Jeanne soon, too. I dunno...

**Disclaimer: **Shaman King and its characters are not mine...happy??!

________________________________________________________________________

Clover: Chapter 2 By: Mendori-chan 

Tamao was at the dining table with Yoh, Anna and Ren, eating dinner. She was staring blankly at her untouched food, still wondering why Horo horo refused to eat.

_Is he feeling really bad? Does he hate my cooking?...Is there something I need to know? _She began to think of murderous thoughts. Everyone knows that Horo horo (_The_ Horokeu Usui) would rather suffocate to death than live another day without food.

"Tamao...?" Yoh called her.

The prophetess snapped and looked up at the shaman, who was obviously distracted the whole dinner time with her unusual silence. "S-Sumimasen, Yoh-sama...it's just that Horo-kun is--"

"He's stupid, but not stupid enough to die," interrupted the blonde itako, scooping a chunk of rice with her chopsticks. "He must have eaten so much that his stomach of abyss was too full."

Ren nodded in agreement, none of them making eyecontact. "She's right for once. That stupid Ainu almost made me suffer from severe hits from Pirika."

Anna just continued on her meal.

Yoh was feeling very concerned since Pirika was off to buy some medicine for confidential purposes, which was very unusual. He shrugged. "Anna...uh, I think Horo horo needs some attention around the house. He's been sort of...different," he suggested, trying to sound reasonable with his fiance.

Anna turned to him, her dagger-eyes gesturing him to shut up. 

The shaman flinched, then faced Tamao quietly. He smiled nervously. "Why don't you look after him for now?"

The girl nodded and stood up from the dinner table. "Excuse me for a while..."

As Tamao  made her way to Horo horo's room, Anna asked Ren to catch up on Pirika just incase it'll rain, considering the strong winds outside. He agreed to no avail and walked out the house with an umbrella at hand. It sounded pretty drastic to Yoh at first when Ren was suddenly doing as he was told, but it was for the better anyway. The Tao was sent to visit them in Izumo, and because of the storm, he had to stay a little while longer.

The Asakura finished his dinner and set aside his chopsticks. He turned to Anna, who also finished her meal, then smiled. "Do you want me to take those to the kitchen?" 

Anna blinked, then averted her gaze. "I can do that myself, thank you..." she replied in a mutter.

But still, Yoh insisted and took her plate as if he didn't hear her. Anna, as her reflex action, gripped his hand tightly. "I told you I can do that myself," she repeated, firmness in her tone.

"You're having your period, Anna. Let me just help you this once," he replied with a sheepish grin plastered on his face.

The grip on Anna's fist loosened as an audible pink shade occupied her face. After she realized what he said, she almost exploded. "HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU KNOW??"

Yoh smiled nervously. "Ehehe...I went in the toilet and saw--"

"Shut up. It's none of your business, kono baka!" she threatened to slap his face, but the boy caught her hand in mid-air.

"O-Oi, matte. It's not my fault that we only have one trashcan!"

He tried to hold her up as long as he could, but to his disappointment, he lost his balance and fell on the floor. A thud was heard...then Anna fell right after. She barely missed Yoh's lips just by an inch!! (A/N: syet, ang sama ko naman! Hehe...)

"A-Anna...?" Yoh whispered, his face turning pink. 

The itako slowly opened her eyes and found herself on Yoh's chest. She tried to fight the urge to blush with all her power, but only to fail once more. 

He chuckled lightly and continued, "You're pretty heavier than Tamao."

Anna stood up quickly, a hint of jealousy in her eyes. "You mean you've carried Tamao before?" she asked with curiosity, fully aware that it wasn't of her business. But she made it hers anyway.

Yoh blinked, then laughed. "No, no, of course not!" he replied, much to Anna's sheer surprise. "Horo horo told me that she was like a feather once he carried her a long time ago."

The itako raised her eyebrow. "Tamao can never be a feather..." she uttered softly. _Stupid. Yoh is just a baka and nothing more. And why in the world did I react to his reply anyway? Baka Yoh..._

The shaman blinked. _I may be imagining things but...was Anna jealous? _Yoh thought about it again, then shook his head vigorously. _Nah, that could never happen._

Meanwhile, Ren saw Pirika walking on the sidewalk with a small first-aid kit tucked away under her jacket. He watched her come closer to him, standing there like a pole. As soon as Pirika noticed the Chinese shaman, she stopped.

"R-Ren-kuu?" she spoke up, obviously confused why he was standing there.

Before he could reply though, it started to rain. Wordlessly opening the umbrella, he walked beside Pirika to shelter her from the cold shower.

"Ikou." He managed to mutter, and the Ainu girl nodded as they walked home...together.

"Neh, Ren-kuu..." 

"I'd rather like you to call me '-kun' because the 'kuu' part sounds too sappy," he said straightforwardly.

"H-Hai...Ren-kun."

Both continued to walk, not exchanging eyecontact, words or any of that matter. Pirika looked up at him with her dark blue eyes.

"You didn't have to come pick me up, you know." She reminded him.

Ren blinked, then tried to avert his gaze. He hid a pink tinge on his cheeks while they stopped on a 'DO NOT WALK' red sign. _Shit...of all the times, why the hell does it have to happen now?!_

"Ren-kun?" Pirika called his attention once more.

"Because I was worried about you, okay?" he burst out.

Pirika felt her cheeks flush. "Anou..."

Ren snapped. "I-I mean...Anna was worried about you. She asked me to pick you up in case it rains..." he uttered softly. "And I mean it..."

"O-Oh..." the Ainu replied. _Holy crap, what was I thinking?? Of course Ren-kuu...I mean, Ren-kun doesn't care. What am I so disapointed about anyway?_

Back at home, Tamao walked in the dim-lit room of Horo horo. He was sleeping soundly on his bed as if there was nothing wrong. She sat on one of the chairs beside his bed, looking at him intently.

"Horo-kun...what's wrong?" she asked as if he could hear her. Tamao sighed, then stroked her hair. _Am I just being too worried...?_

"Don't you like my food anymore...?"

Silence…

"Horo-kun, are you okay?"

Silence once more…

"H-Horo...kun--"

"Don't worry about me, Tamao," came a muffled reply. 

"Y-You're awake?" Tamao leaned in closer to the blue-haired shaman. He was looking at her with his smiling azure eyes. 

"Am I not, Tamao?" he asked sarcastically.

The girl pouted. "Mou, Horo-kun. Please tell me why you didn't eat dinner. It isn't like you at all!" Her eyes turned moist. "And you worried me..."

Horo horo grunted. "Okay, I admit." He sat up and took Tamao's hand. She blushed at the sudden contact when he placed her palm on his forehead.

"Y-You're warm..."

"Common cold," he replied. "Nothing to worry about, Tamao." The Ainu then grinned sheepishly. "Pretty tough for a common cold to throw away my appetite, ne?"

Tamao managed to smile, but there was something in Horo horo's eyes that told her he was lying. She decided to stop worrying about it anyway. "Y-Yeah...I guess so."

Then suddenly, Pirika arrived in his room.

"Onii-chan, how are you feeling?" she asked, an aspirin at hand.

"Pirika-chan," Tamao spoke, walking up to her. "You're a bit wet from the rain. Why don't you change before _you_ catch a cold. I'll take care of your Onii-chan."

"Tamao-san...I don't think--"

"Please do, Pirika." Tamao insisted as she took the aspirin from her. 

But what surprised her the most was when Pirika replied, "He's _sick_." The Ainu girl gave emphasis on the _'sick'_ part...and walked to her room wordlessly.

As Tamao turned to Horo horo, he was lying on his bed once more. But this time, his temperature was burning.

"Horo horo-kun...?" Tamao tried to wake him up by jerking his shoulder gently, but only to fail.

"What happened?" Ren asked when he happened to pass by Horo's room.

The prophetess watched in horror. "Call Master Yoh and Anna-okami. Horo-kun collapsed!"

**End of Chapter Two**

______________________________________________________________________

**A/N: **Horo horo has something Tamao doesn't know about... and there's something far deeper that _just_ a common cold.

Weeeheee...^_^ As promised, I gave you guys some other pairs. Hope you liked it. As I progress, you'll know why this fic is under the 'Tragedy' section. I tried to make it all fluffy in this chapter, but in time, you'll know that's not my _real _plot. Sorry, but I type like a turtle...so slooooooowwwwwww...

Please review! @_@


	3. Stay

**A/N: **Thank you soooo much to all the reviewers! You guys made my day and plastered a BIG FAT ANNOYING GRIN on my face! @_@ Lol… Hehe, I'm glad you guys liked the 2nd chapter because I felt very insecure about it. ^^;;; 

Newe,, here's the 3rd installment of Clover. Although this chapter is a bit…well, gross…I suggest you to read it if you're not someone who loses his appetite easily. Horo-kun is not feeling really good in this chapter… Fluff isn't the issue here either. Forgive me, this was written fast-paced. I have swimming lessons coming!

Read on, and please review! @_@ **Note: **No humor, no fluff. Just angst. ;_;

______________________________________________________________________

Clover: Chapter 3 

The empty room was incredibly tranquil without the usual racket Horo horo used to put up with his cheery attitude. The walls were unbelievably silent that it almost deafened the girl who was sitting alone in the room with the Ainu.

She watched him sleep soundly on the bed…

"Horo-kun…" she whispered to the boy, who was once full of life and vigor as if nothing can touch him. 

The doctor is now examining the cause of his sudden breakdown back in the laboratory to make a diagnosis, where Pirika and the others were. Tamao decided to watch over her companion while they were away since she was the most worried.

The prophetess watched the Ainu intently, who was sleeping soundly despite such a high fever. He was gently tucked away with a white blanket, his azure eyes shut tight. 

Tamao remembered last night when she watched over him. He was muttering and tossing himself allover the bed, constantly shouting out and waking up because of some dream. Then there was the time when they took him to the hospital that same night, when he was complaining about a headache. By the time they reached the doctor, Horo horo began to vomit.

Tears blurred Tamao's vision as she continued to watch over the Ainu. 

"Horo-kun…what happened to you?"

When a knock on the door was heard, she quickly wiped away her tears and allowed the person in. When the door opened, Doctor Tomoyuki walked toward Tamao.

"Tamamura-san," he said calmly, trying not to alarm her.

She looked up decently, hiding her uneasiness. "May I know what Horo-kun's diagnosis is now?" A sign of fear toned her voice. She wasn't sure she was ready to hear it, but still…

The doctor cleared his throat, then looked at the chart he was carrying. "Usui-san came in the hospital last night with a temperature of 40 degrees Celsius. He began to vomit, he was neurotic , he began to lose his appetite, and constantly complained about a headache."

Tamao nodded unconsciously. She felt her chest tighten. _Horo-kun…_

The doctor looked at her sadly. "He has the symptoms of Typhoid fever."

Tamao felt her heart stop. "P-Pardon…?" 

"We will do everything we can to treat him." He reassured her. "But due to the overdose intake of contamination from food and water, I am not so sure if he can come out of the hospital so soon…"

Tamao felt like crying. _I'm so stupid… How could I have missed Horo-kun's intakes when I was always with him…? None of these would have happened if I took care of him._

"Sensei, is his current condition…" she paused. "Life-threatening…?"

Tomoyuki-sensei hesitated to answer her question. "L-Let's just hope for the best, shall we?" he replied instead. "Usui-san is pretty tough, don't you think?"

But that didn't reassure Tamao even one bit. __

_Horo-kun…_

An hour and a half has passed after Horo horo received his treatment. But for Tamao, one and a half hours seemed like forever. He was awake at that time when she continued to watch him in silence. 

Horo then decided to break the stillness.

"I'm sorry I worried you back there…"

Tamao looked up at him. "It's not your fault, Horo-kun. It's _mine_."

The Ainu looked utterly taken aback. "No, of course not!" His eyes moistened. "Why are you suddenly blaming yourself for this?"

"I-I'm sorry, Horo-kun…If only I took care of you with much more precaution, then none of these would have happened."

"Tamao…" Horo horo brushed the girl's hair gently. He smiled forcefully, trying to reassure her. "Please go back home with Yoh and the others. You need to rest."

Tamao looked discouraged. "But what about--"

"I promise I'll feel much better if I see you in good shape."

_Yes, he promised…_

"I can't just leave you here!"

_I tried…_

"Please Tamao…"

_But he insisted._

_Upon wiping some tears away, I had no other choice but to agree to his request. I left him alone in his room eventhough I didn't want to._

But something inside her kept screaming not to leave…

 _Because he needs you and he's just pushing you away._

Tamao was walking back to the Asakura household when the skies began to darken. The winds started to blow hard and the rains were coming back again. She arrived back home with Yoh and the others in the living room.

"Tamao?" the shaman called her when he noticed her come in through the front door.

"Yoh-sama…" Tamao managed to reply.

Pirika assisted the prophetess to her room as Anna's request. She was feeling very weary since she couldn't sleep the whole time she watched over Horo horo.

"Tamao-san…" Pirika spoke as she accompanied her in her empty room.

"Horo-kun has Typhoid, Pirika-chan." She explained, lying her head on the soft fluffy pillow on the bed. "And I'm just afraid if…if…"

"Onii-chan is strong!" Pirika said out loud. Her eyes then moistened. "He'll be okay."

_He'll be okay…_ Tamao repeated those words. She sounded so sure. _Can his promise really be enough for me to keep on hoping?_

"Just get some rest, Tamao-san." The Ainu girl then left the room.

Tamao rolled on her side and grasped a pillow in her arms. She shut her eyes tightly.

"Something's just not right…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_RRRIIINNGG RRRIIINNGGG RRRIINNGGG_

Tamao woke up from her slumber when the phone rang. She rubbed her face wearily and faced the clock.

_2:30 am_

"Who could be calling this early?" she wondered.

The pink-haired girl walked out of her room with a sweater. Still, the winds refused to stop blowing outside and the rain didn't cease to fall. She felt her heart leap when the phone kept on ringing and ringing as if each ring was numbered.

Hesitantly taking the phone to her ear, an urgent voice was anxiously telling her something. It was a nurse back in Horo's hospital at the end of the line, telling Tamao something she couldn't quite comprehend. She was desperately telling her to see Horo horo as soon as possible because he is…

_Horo horo-kun is…dying?_

**End of Chapter three**

______________________________________________________________________

**A/N: …………**

Oh.My.Gahd. What have I done???!! Another angst, right?! Oh, nooo!! It's a bit shorter than the other chapters but I'm glad I finished this one. I wrote it for 2 hours because I had to research on Typhoid. Actually, I don't know anything about medical disorders, but I hope you still liked it. ^^;; It was too sudden, I admit, but I don't have much time now. 

Please review. Was I too cruel on Horo-kun? **GOMENASAI!!! **

Lol… I know, it sucked. *_*


	4. Wai!

**A/N: Crap!! **I'm sooooooo sorry for the delayed update. I couldn't thoroughly write this chapter because I'm going nuts after I read the Ragnarok Manwah by Lee Myong-Jin. Gosh, Chaos is so HOT! Ehehe.. *ahermn, ahermn* Back to the story!

Sorry if Horo and Tamao are a bit OOC. It's because of that damn manwah that made me so excited (I'm getting into Ragnarok now even if I don't play the MMORPG)! ^_^ Okie-dokie, just read on. Lol…@_@ 

^0^ On with the story!

______________________________________________________________________

Clover Chapter 4 

The bustling of the winds became stronger and the roars of the falling rain that pounded against the roof echoed throughout the dim-lit house. Still, she tood there, trembling in shock.

"He's…dying?"

Her system refused to believe that the bestfriend of her life, the only person who _really _took care of her and who was always there for her through thick and thin, was waiting for her in his godforsaken room…

Aching…

Hurting…

Dying…

"He asked me to tell a Miss Tamao that he needs her to be with him now," the nurse continued. "…Please, Miss. He needs her desperately."

Tamao was in tears when she barely replied through her sobs. "I-I'll be right over."

She hung up. Then she exited the Asakura household hurriedly without even an umbrella at hand, allowing the rain to wash away everything that lingered inside of her. Her tears, too, were drenched by the unceasing cold shower.

I'm so sorry, Horo-kun… I'm so, so sorry.

**_*Flashback*_**

_"Horo-kun! Horo-kun!" little 5-year-old Tamao was complaining once again. _

_"Oh come on, Tamao-chaan… Just for a while," her blue-haired companion grinned sheepishly, "Puh-leessee?"_

_The pink-haird girl pouted as she crosed her arms. "Mou, Horo-kun. You won't find any this time anymore! Just give it a rest, 'kay?" Tamao pleaded._

_It was just a perfect little day for the youngsters where they can play outdoors as free as a bird. But Horo horo dragged Tamao in one of his Clover Hunts again, much to the little girl's annoyance._

_The Ainu sighed. "Tamao-chaan…"_

_"Let's play somewhere else, 'kay Horo-kun?" she suggested, taking several glances at the front porch. _

_This confused the boy, so he turned to it as well. There he found little Yoh Asakura sleeping on a big fluffly pillow with his orange headphones attatched to a walkman. Horo horo then turned to Tamao._

_He shrugged. "You just wanna play there 'coz Yoh is near…" _

_Although he was just little, he understood greatly that Tamao had much deeper feelings for the other shaman. This broke his wittle heart, and, no matter how hard he tried to hide it, Horo horo always wanted to take the girl in Clover Hunts so he could at least be with her._

_"I-Iie!!" Tamao blushed profusely._

_Frustratedly and impatiently, Horo horo stood up from his crouch and turned his back on the young prophetess. "Go…Just go if you don't want to play with me anymore."_

_"Horo…kun… I didn't mean to--"_

_"Just go, Tamao." He said firmly. And in a second, he dashed back in the house. 'Just go…' _

_When he finally made it in his room, he opened his clutched fist and found a small plant on his palm._

_ "I wanted to give this to you…" he uttered. Indeed, the four-leaf clover he had been looking for was safely tucked away…_

_In his clutched fist;_

_In his unnoticed heart. _

**_*End of Flashback*_**

****

Tamao felt her tears run painfully down her cheek. "If only I noticed him more… If only I wasn't so selfish back then… If only I took heed on his needs other than brag about Master Yoh." She smiled bitterly at herself as she made her way in the gates of the hospital. _How could I have been so stupid?!?! _

The rain continued to pound against the hospital's roof loudly, thunder cracking from beyond the horizon.Tamao was now in front of Horo horo's door, soaking wet. She hesitantly turned the door knob and it clicked open. Her heart stopped.

As she slowly looked in the lonley atmosphere of Horo horo's room, she eagerly stepped inside despite the cold. 

"Horo-kun…" she whispered and found her blue-haired Ainu friend on his bed, lying peacefully. His lower body was concealed by a white blanket, caressing him from the cold. Tamao's heart raced and ached at the same time.

She cautiously knelt down on his side and smoothed his cheek tenderly. Tears threatened to spill; she was unbelieving of this scene. The once happy-go-lucky and vigorous Horo horo has disappeared into the darkness. His annoying grin was no longer plastered on his face, and he was as pale as snow left in the cold.

"Tell me it's a lie!" she pleaded desperately, her tears finally rolled down her cheek. "Please…Horo-kun…"

Weakly but audibly, the shaman opened his deep blue eyes and met the teary rosy ones. He smiled faintly, and in a whisper, he replied, "I'm the luckiest person on earth to have met someone like you."

"S-Stop it, Horo-kun…" she said, smiling resentfully. But her eyes told him that she desperately wanted everything will turn out okay. She bit her lip. "Y-You'll be fine, right?" 

The Ainu smiled as he shook his head slightly. "I'm sorry."

Tamao burst. "No! That's a lie! I'm not going to accept that! Horo-kun, it's aburd--"

The girl's words were cut short when Horo horo had leaned onto her, his lips pressing against hers in a passionate kiss. Tamao felt her body become numb. 

_Why…? H-Horo…kun, please…you **can't **go._

Horo horo pulled away… and managed to grin to his heart's content. 

_You've become so weak…and you can still grin at me like that?_

He pulled a small box from his pocket and presented it to Tamao. "I really need to give this to you before anything else happens." He grinned sheepishly. "Please… it means a lot to me, even more than a super double-fudged ice cream with sprinkles, chocolate syrup, extra sugar and a cherry on top on a hot summer day."

Tamao managed to smile slightly although she tried to hide her worries for the shaman. "H-Hai," she replied as she wordlessly took the small box from Horo horo's palm. Tamao then looked up at him with doubt written on her face.

Horo horo laughed half-heartedly as his headache was once again triggered. He tried to stay conscious so he told Tamao, "Don't worry. It's not one of those pranks I made for you during April Fool's Day."

The girl nodded and opened the box. When she realized what was inside, she felt her heart stop as more tears spilled. "T-The Clover…?" Tamao was in utter shock but happy at the same time. She turned to Horo with an undefined expression on her face. "All this time… You had it with you…?"

The Ainu nodded slightly. "All this time, Tamao," he replied, "I have been looking desperately for that onle little plant all my life. But I never realized that I never needed it in the first place."

Tamao blinked. "What do you mean?"

Horo horo smiled. "I never needed luck in the first place." He smoothed his friend's cheek and looked at her lovingly. "I don't have to find something else when all I will ever need is right in front of me."

"Horo-kun… What are you--"

A smile crept on the face of the Ainu, his eyes softening. "If Yoh still holds a place in your heart, then I'd wait for you even if I turn into a spirit." He cleared his throat and looked at the girl intently. "I love you and I always have. I'd wait for my turn in your heart no matter how long it takes."

Tamao couldn't comprehend the words he just sput out. She was looking at him, near to tears when she finally embraced the Ainu tightly and burst out, "I desperately want to slap you so, **SO **hard that you'd fly to the moon!"

"Oof!" Horo horo sweatdropped. "Hey, you don't have to get mad just because I confessed--"

"I'M NOT!" She looked up at him tearfully. "Please don't die, Horo-kun…"

The boy paused and hesitated to answer her.

Tamao losened her grip on him, puzzled of the sudden serious look he gave.

He looked at her deeply. "I need to know now, Tamao. I need to know if…if…"

She smiled gently. "Baka Horo." she said, the twinkle I her eyes never ceased to brighten up more. "I love you, too…"

"Say what?" Horo horo blinked.

Tamao felt her cheeks flush. "I-I love you…" she muttered, losing the confidence she had just two seconds ago.

"Pardon me, but I can't hear you." The Ainu kidded.

She pouted. _B-Baka…_

Horo horo snickered teasingly. He then set aside his blanket and knelt beside Tamao. He happily wrapped her into his arms in a sweet embrace, his built arms gesturing her that he would never ever let her go without a one-on-one fist fight.

"I will always be here for you…" his words echoed in her head. "So I will live for only you."

Tamao couldn't express how happy she felt. She then returned the embrace lovingly as she also held Horo horo in her arms. "Horo-kun…I… I--"

_CLICK!_

The lights suddenly were turned on. The two quickly broke up their embrace and turned to the switch. There they found the nurse, Yoh, Ren, Pirika and Anna standing at the doorway with their pajamas on, obviously spoiling their happiest moment.

Tamao's cheeks flared up profusely. "What are you all doing here…?!"

"SHIT!!!" Horo horo stood up from his bed and walked toward the group. 

"ONII-CHAAAN!! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN!" his blue-haired sister apologized, bowing repetitively. "Yoh-san was about to open the light when I tripped, causing the weight of mine to shove him, thus, the light switched on." 

"Pirika…" Horo horo sweatdropped as Tamao walked beside him.

"M-Mind if you explain all this?" she asked curiously in a stutter, her cheeks still red.

Anna was about to answer her question when Pirika sput everything out, "When Onii-chan had Typhoid, he was really really weak. But after the treatment, he was feeling a whole lot better and he wanted to tell you how he feels. So we planned all this so that he'd have a great setting and a great opportunity to confess his love for you! But as you can see, it all went wrong because of me being a klutz…well, at least that runs in the family. Well anyway--" 

"Pirikaa!" Horo horo stopped her.

She panted as the rest of them fell over (anime style ^_~). 

"So you mean Horo-kun wasn't dying after all?" Tamao raised a question.

"Technically," Pirika smiled sheepishly despite the glares of her companions. "He wasn't."

"Pirika, that wasn't the plan…" Yoh hissed.

"I wasn't even _supposed_ to be here," Ren murmured under his breath.

Tamao had her jaw dropped.

"A-Ah…! L-Let's just take it easy, okay Tamao? Ne? Ne? Ne?" Horo horo pleaded for the prophetess to forgive him.

Pirika was looking utterly guilty. "Gomenasai…"

Tamao heaved a sigh. She was an understanding person who was also very considerate on others. She looked at the bright side of the situation then. 

"I'm just glad Horo-kun isn't dying. You have no idea how worried I was… And I never knew you could act so well!!"

The Ainu scratched his cheek apologetically. "I'm sorry Tamao," he replied. "But I'm also glad to know that you felt _something_ for me at least."

She smiled back at him happily. "No matter how much luck you have in this world, only Fate can bring you to the one you love."

"Cliché?" asked Anna.

Tamao shook her head. "No. It's destiny." 

****

**_"The greatest weakness of some humans is their hesitancy to tell others how much they love them while they're still alive." –O.A. Battista _**

**~+OWARIMASHTA+~**

**______________________________________________________________**

**A/N: **Yippee! I finally finished it! Hope you liked this really weird story of Humor/Romance/Angst/Tragedy! Fate can really play SERIOUSLY in our lives. The lessons I've learned:

You can't trust a guy like Horo horo (or you might end up like Tamao). Unless of course if it ends happily. 

**Please review! **Peace Out! @_@ Nyahahaha! Hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
